


Late Nights and Wrinkled Sheets

by ffxvhoe (pjmsmiles)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Kisses, if i must be the sole writer to give the world cindy/reader content, then that shall be my burden to bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjmsmiles/pseuds/ffxvhoe
Summary: Something that was written as a request wherein Cindy gets all the cuddles she deserves.





	Late Nights and Wrinkled Sheets

The room was dark save for the few candles that burned away on the nightstand. The window in the room was open, the warm night air causing the curtain to billow like something out of a movie. The wind carried with it the smell of cooling sand, wildflowers, and the coming of rain. The atmosphere of the room alone was enough to lull you into the land between the waking and dreaming.

But then of course there was the hand on your bare back, drawing gentle patterns with its calloused fingertips. You pulled your gaze from the open window – the starry skies beckoning you to come join them and fly away to a land where anything was possible – to look at the woman beside you. Her hair was sleep mussed, sticking out at odd ends in the most endearing way. Her brilliant blue eyes dusted with sleep as she stared off into the distance, thinking, losing herself to the inner workings of her mind. After all, the night was the perfect time to let your mind wander to every corner it could.

Your own hand was settled on Cindy’s stomach, just as unmoving as the world seemed to be this late at night. Your legs were tangled with Cindy’s under the mess of sheets that adorned the bed and your lower bodies. You could feel each curve of her leg, the muscles there not quite as prominent as the ones that lined her arms and back. There was naught up a whisper of space between your entwined bodies.

Your eyes stayed glued to Cindy’s profile, unabashed, as she turned her head to look down at you. “Whatcha lookin’ at?”

“You,” was your reply. You would have said more but the look on your face spoke every unspoken syllable. You’re the most exquisite person that I’ve ever laid my eyes upon. If home were a person, you would be mine. I don’t deserve to have you, but damn am I thankful to every Astral in existence that I get to call you mine and be called yours in return. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she murmured, lips coming down to press gently to the top of your head. 

“I always knew you only liked me for my looks,” you said, tone playful as you scrunched your nose.

“Didn’t I tell ya I was the most shallow gal in Hammerhead?” Cindy’s following laugh was like bottled sunlight, spreading warmth in its wake. It was easy to join in with her simple joy, your own laughter coming to join with hers in a melody of true happiness. “I mean it though,” Cindy continued once the laughter in the room had died down back to a comfortable quiet. “You’re more beautiful than any rose or new car, and lucky for me that beauty ain’t only skin deep.”

You could feel the heat rise to your cheeks at her words. Accepting compliments had never been one of your strong suits, yet Cindy always had an arsenal full of words to build you up no matter the situation. You turned your head to hide your face in the crook of her arm, reappearing once you had calmed your racing heart. No matter how long it had been, no matter how use to her you had thought you’d become, she always managed to make you feel like a school girl with a crush again. “I love you,” you whispered, a dopey smile still gently gracing your features.

“Really?” She asked, feigning surprise. “Well I’ll be, I never woulda guessed.”

You couldn’t contain the small snort you let out at her theatrics. “Are you planning to go into acting?”

“Depends, do ya think I’d be any good?”

“Oh most definitely,” you replied, nodding your head with conviction.

“Well I guess I oughta tell Paw-Paw I’m movin’ t’ the big city to chase my new dream.” As you listened to her speak you smiled to yourself. Her southern accent always became that little bit more pronounced when she was tired. It was beyond endearing and you could easily listen to her talk for the next age.

“You won’t forget about lil’ ol’ me will you?” You asked, eyes wide with mock worry.

“Of course not,” Cindy replied. “How could I ever forget the face of the gal that’s won my heart?” She moved out of your arms to come hover over you just the slightest bit, her chest coming to line up almost perfectly with yours. She ghosted her lips over your own, and you rolled your eyes when you felt her smile mischievously, teasing you with her almost-kisses. Bringing your hands up, you cupped her cheeks and brought your in for a true kiss.

Kissing Cindy was always a strange mixture of new yet familiar. The way her lips moved against yours was familiar, but the tone of the kiss was always new. This time the kiss was painted with lazy admiration, her lips moving languidly against yours. Her breath still held the fading mint of her toothpaste. You could smell the shampoo she used as the ends of her hair tickled your forehead. This kiss was late night drives and easy conversation. This kiss was two people finding a home in each other and accepting everything within.

Cindy finally pulled away, chest heaving slightly as she gazed down at you, nothing but awe sparking those crystalline eyes. “Now that’ll never get old,” she said softly. Pressing her lips to yours once more, this kiss a whisper of what the previous one had been, she whispered, “I love you, darlin’. So much.”


End file.
